Going on
by imafangirlsowhat1
Summary: After all is finished,you cant go back, you just have to go on. It takes in and after chapter 699, i wrote this fic for fans who were dissapointed with the ending and would have prefered Narusaku Sasuhina or any other pairing . It will tell the story of our favorite characters going on with thier lifes after the war, falling in love, having children and so mauc more.


**Hello guys! i have recently been drawing some of the children of the next generation in which narusaku, sasuhina leeten and other pairings are canon. I decided to writte fanfic because i havent found many of them and plus i have the oportunity to fix somethings that were incomplete in the maga and give the end that i thought i suited better the story in the way it was going. The first part will be mainly of how each pairing got togheter.**

It had only been three days since he was back in konoha, three days since the fight with madara, three days since his fight with naruto and three days since his recapacitation. He decided that as he arrived to the village he had to leave it, not beacause he didnt want to stay with Naruto or Sakura or anyone who wanted him there, but beacause he felt he didint deserve it, didnt deserve them..

After all he ended up beeing the same Sasuke as always, leaving his friends behind, his only family left, and searching for something he even might not get. But this time he was not looking for revenge nor power, but redemption. He knew that Naruto and Sakura had forgiven him but he hadnt forgiven himself just yet, he needed to leave again to look for a meaning to his life, the one he tought he had wasnt right anymore and everything he had done to reach it was wrong. Blinded by hate he had hurt his most precious people.

So he had to do it, it was the only way, plus the rest of he village was still uncomfortable with his prescence there, it wasnt hard to notice, the stares, the wishpers between them when he walked down the street . Of corse they were in their right and had all the reasons to do it, so he will give them time to accept it, while that he well be out of the village learnig how to leave again. If he wanted to be with the people he loved he had to first fix himself, otherwise he would end up huritng them too.

While he was reching the gates of Konoha he saw Sakura and Kakashi there, he knew they would be there waiting for him, they knew what he was going to do. When he reached them they had a little talk of how he should be gratefull of naruto for saving his ass and letting him live when he was going to be put to death because of all the crimes he had committed. Naruto stated to tsunade and the other kages that Sasuke had helped greatly in the war and that without him they couldnt have won it, and that it would be a great favor for him the let Sasuke live, after all that Naruto had done for them and their villages. In the end Naruto maneged to convince them as always, Sasuke knew that naruto was his best friend and he wanted him to stay in the village, but Sasuke knew that Naruto would understan him, they were brothers after all.

Before leaving, Sasuke wanted to have a private talk with Sakura, he hadnt forgoten about her. Always chasing after him, wanting the best for him, she would leave and do anything just to be by his side. She had never stoped loving him and thats why he needed to talk with her. He was extremely gratefull of everything she had done for him and he wanted her to be happy.

They were taking a walk by the limits of the village when Sakura speaked first.

" Sasuke-kun, I want to go with you! Please let me join you!"  
>Her cheaks were red, her beautiful esmerald eyes were looking him into his, they were full of determination, she had grown so much all these years she had become a beautiful strong woman, any other guy would die to be with her. And thats why he couldnt have her.<p>

" Sakura.."

" Please Sasuke-kun... dont do this, dont leave Naruto, dont leave me..."  
>" Sakura listen to me, I have to go, I need to... i cant stay, at least for now. I promese I will come back "<p>

Sakura wouldnt say anything, her eyes were turning watery. Sasuke looked at the sky, the sun was hiding behind the hokages monument, it was beautiful.

" You have grown so much Sakura, you have turned into an amazing woman, so strong, so beautiful, so intelligent.. And thats why you cant come with me"

"What?!" Sakura said very surprised, some tears were falling down her eyes, but in all, she looked in shock.

" What are you saying? I dont understand.."

" You know what im talking about... All these years you waited for me, you loved me, you believed in me, you were so loyal, after all I put you trough, you should hate me.."

" But I love you!" She screamed.

" Stop saying that Sakura, you have said it so many times you that you have fallwen for your own lie. Im sure you love me but not that way. Since I left for the first time you have felt that if you stoped loving me you would betray me, you would leave behind, that what was left of team 7 would dissapear, but thats not it Sakura... You can let go now"

Now the tears were falling freely from her eyes. She knew Sasuke was right she just didnt want to recognise it, it was too painfull, beleaving that she still loved him was what had kept her sane in many times where she didnt know how to go on. Beliving that she loved him kept her in a safe place it was the only thing that she thought she was sure about. It kept her world from falling apart when everything felt like going down, when she was unsure about everything, in the end it was like a shield for her.

Realising this made her cry even harder because it also made her recognise ( yes recognise, because deep down in her heart she knew it) and accept the truth, who had really been for her all this time, who those strong feelings she was failing to keep hiden were directed to.

"H-how, h-how did y-you kn-know?"she asked still sobbing.

" You know Sakura? We are similar in that way... we both blinded ourself by strong emmotions we once felt and used them as a way of support in the hardships we had to go trough, the difference is that I had to lose my brother twice, one arm and almost my best friend to realise. You already knew what was going on, you just needed someone to tell you, someone to notice, someone to look trough that shiel you were using to cover yoursel, someone to show you that what you dont need to do it anymore, you can now love who you really love and not who you think you should love."

" N-na-ruto..." Sakura wishpered.

" He is dense isnt him? He loves you so much he wouldnt ask for you to love him back, he would let you come and be with me and he wouldnt say anything beacause he thinks that ist is the best for you and what you always wanted. He would die for you he would do anything, you knew it all this time didnt you? That in all these years you have been togheter you have learn to love him too."

" I am so stupid!" Sakura said still crying. So many things came to her head, so may memories. God why it took her so lomg to realise, she had hurted him and yet he still loved her and now she could say that she loved him to! Now she could let go, she loved him so much, her little dumbass, always doing stupid things but always stood for what he believed. All those blushes all thps times her heart jumped when he was too near him, all thos strong feelings and emotions, now it al made sense.

Then Sasuke pocked her forehead and said:

" You are not stupid, you were just confused and needed a little help, nothing wrong with that. Now I think I should be leaving."

All of the sudden Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you!" She looked at him in the eyes, hers were still watery but full of love, happiness and relief.

He hugged her back with the only arm he had left and said

" Thank you, for everything"

Then they walked togheter back where they lef Kakashi they were talking about life and how it goes like the friends they were. When Kakashi saw them he was a little surprised by the actitude, he thought that Sakura would come back crying but she lloked very happy and relaxed.

"What happened between you two?" He asked

"Nothing, we just talked about a few things and came back, anyway, have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" I have no idea where he is"

" I guess I will be leaving then" Sasuke said while he started going the way the gate of the village was.

" See you soon Sasuke-kun! You better come back, or I will kick your ass!" Sakura said while waving her hand, Kakashi was also waving his hand but he didnt look as cheerful as Sakura.

Sasuke was lost in though, after his talk with Sakura he felt that he already had done something good, he was happy that she was happy, she was very important to him but after all that they had been trough he just couldnt see her as a girlfriend or a wife. Now he was in the right path but he still had a long way to go.

In his way he suddenly saw a glimpse of a woman passing by, he could have sweared he saw hism mom, but when he took better look he saw a petite girl with long indigo hair and pale almost white eyes, she was a Hyuga. Then she turned her gaze and looked right into his eyes, hers looked so kind and warm he coulnt help to let a little smirk, and she returned him with a beautiful smileand kept going her way. After some time tryng to remember where he knew her from, it came to his head, they used to go togheter to the academy it was... Hinata Hyuga.

After this encounter Sasuke found Naruto in the woods and said their goodbyes and promessed to see eachother soon. And then Sasuke started his trip to redemption.

**Author note:**

**Thank you so much for reading! if you find mistakes please forgive me, english is not my native language, im argentinian so i speak spanish ;) I will be updating as soon as i can! about next chapter i will only say tahta i will cantain naruto, sakura and hinata, so guess what it will be about!**


End file.
